Battle For Lanceland
This is a camp by Infinityblade2995. Sign up and get inta the game! You can take two characters if you like. Oh yeah and btw the camp has started. Season 1: Battle for Swordland (camp) Message Update 3/8/15: Sorry PikminComet that I had to put you as Woody and Gelatin instead of Woody and TB although you commented before Diamondcup. I was rushing, so instead of telling him that you already signed up as TB, I figured since you listed three, you'll be Woody and Gelatin. Forgive me. Also, I can't believe in just 12 hours, we got 13 contestants taken already. Thx to everyone who's signed up thus far. 4/8/15: Two characters have been removed to speed up the process. It better be speeding up the process. Another two characters are removed. It'll make the signing up faster. 5/8/15: Camp starts! And challenge 1 almost done on the same day! 8/8/15: This is gonna be a lot of fun. Elimination 2 is taking place. 9/8/15: Aw come on 10/8/15: You guys are so embarrassingly dumb. Use your common sense 4 teh challenge! 12/8/15: The voting in Elimination 6 is so close. 22/8/15: Final 3 voting is happening! 23/8/15: Camp finishes! Rules You get 25 hours to do challenges. If you have two characters, then you must do the challenges differently for both characters. To vote for eliminations, use the comments as confessionals. If you have two characters, here is the example. Example: Ruby: I'm voting Bomby. Fries: I'm voting Ruby, cuz she's kinda crazy. Strikes If you do not do a challenge, you will receive a strike. If you do not do 3 challenges, you will be put up for re-sign ups. If no one signs up as that character by 24 hours, then the character is eliminated. So yeah. You read that. Firey - 1 strike Donut - 1 strike Prizes Win Token - Slices half of your votes. If you have an odd number as your number of votes , it will not round off to the nearest whole. Troll Pass - Like my pass from the BFOP camp. Automatically gives a contestant 3 dislikes. Immunity Pass - You can skip a challenge and elimination. (NOTE: This does not work in the final challenge) Nether Swap Token - Swap your votes with a random person using random.org. If the swapped contestant is still alive, that person gets a swap token. Swap Token - Swap your votes with someone else. Prize Winners Lightbulb - Win Token Pin - Win Token Woody - Troll Pass Leafy - Nether Swap Token Team Noisy Clowns (FULL!) AwesomePen.png|Pen - PikminComet (2nd Place) MatchBFPI.png|Match - Btd456creeper (14th Place) Eraser.png|Eraser - Btd456creeper (7th Place) Gelatin.png|Gelatin - GeometryDash Oreo Master (16th Place) Tbnewposething.png|Tennis Ball - Diamondcup (15th Place) Pinforcamp.png|Pin - Diamondcup (6th Place) Golf BallBFPI.png|Golf Ball - Petr.kasuba.12 (12th Place) Flower.png|Flower - GeometryDash Oreo Master (10th Place) Team Lab Rats (FULL) 201px-Teardrop Idle.png|Teardrop - Petr.Kasuba.12 (8th Place) Woody.PNG|Woody - PikminComet (5th Place) Snowball-1.png|Snowball - Cedricblocks (9th Place) Donut.png|Donut - Bfdi is the best (4th Place) Leafy_Wins!.png|Leafy - Phuocphuc46 (1st Place) Firey.png|Firey - Phuocphuc46 (11th Place) Knife.png|Knife - Bfdi is the best (13th Place) Yo Lightbulb.png|Lightbulb - Cedricblocks (3rd Place) Challenge 1 For challenge 1, you will have to punch a shark. You can punch it at the gills, the eyes, or the mouth. If you are eaten by the shark, you get -5 points. If the shark ignores you, you get 0. If you hurt the shark bad, you get +5 points. Posts results in comments. Challenge ends on 00 40 UTC on August 7th. Credit to Hurricanehunterjackson for challenge. Team Noisy Clowns results Pen - Mouth (-5 points) Golf Ball - Eyes (0 points) Match - Gills (+5 points) Eraser - Eyes (0 points) Pin - Eyes (+5 points) TB - Gills (+5 points) Gelatin - Belly (-10 points) (That's not an option!) Flower - Gills (+5 points) Team Lab Rats results Woody - Eyes (+5 points) Teardrop - Gills (+5 points) Firey - Gills (-5 points) Leafy - Eyes (0 points) Lightbulb - Eyes (0 points) Snowball - Gills (+5 points) Donut - Eyes (0 points) Knife - Mouth (0 points) Overall scores Team Noisy Clowns: 5 points Team Lab Rats: 10 points Team Noisy Clowns loses. Vote in the comments. Voting ends at 08 00 UTC on August 7. Voting has ended. Let's see the results. We got a total of 12 votes. TB - 1 vote Pen - 2 vote Gelatin - 5 votes Flower - 4 votes Sorry Gelatin, but you're eliminated. Challenge 2 You must answer this question here. Q: What is my favorite hobby other than going on this wiki? A. Playing piano - Woody, Match, Flower B. Animating - Leafy, Teardrop, Golf Ball, Eraser, Lightbulb C. Skiing - TB D. Sprinting - Firey, Pen, Pin, Snowball I don't sprint nor ski that often, and I like playing the piano but overall, animating is more enjoyable for me. Since Noisy Clowns only have 2 people who guessed it correctly while LR has 3, I guess that means that Noisy Clowns loses again. Vote a member of team Noisy Clowns to be eliminated. Voting ends at 9:00 PM EST the next day. TB - 6 votes Match - 1 vote Flower - 2 votes Voting eds early bcuz there is no way TB can survive. Challenge 3 Pick a number of 1-14. I will randomize the number using Random.org. The randomized number was 8, so Lightbulb wins, and Noisy Clowns need to step up their game as they lost again. Like Team Epic and Team Chickenleg. Vote in a like/dislike format this time. Likes: Pen - 3 likes Flower - 3 likes Pin - 4 likes Pin gets a Win Token. (You know what it does) Dislikes: Eraser - 2 dislikes Match - 6 dislikes Pen - 2 dislikes Goodbye Match. Challenge 4 Just type in comments with your character: "I climbed the tree" P.S If you fail to type it correctly, for example, you type "I climb the tree", you will not do very well. Credit to HHJ for challenge. Results: Lightbulb - 25 metres Snowball - 75 metres Woody - 50 metres Pen - 100 metres Firey - 25 metres Leafy - 50 metres Knife - 25 metres Donut - 50 metres Pin -100 metres Eraser - 50 metres Teardrop - 25 metres Golf Ball - 50 metres Flower - 75 metres After calculating the score, Team Noisy Clowns has finally won. '''Do not '''vote using like and dislike this time. But vote one member of Lab Rats to be eliminated. Knife has been eliminated. Challenge 5 You must guess where I was born Do it in the comments. (UPDATE) OMFG guys, none of you got it correct. The answer Is............. A hospital. Since nobody got it correct, both teams are up for elimination. But It's not a double elimination. Everyone is up for elimination, but only one will be eliminated GB has been eliminated. So techinically Noisy Clowns lost again Challenge 6 Send me a character and it's object show and I will rate how much I like the character. (P.S You are not allowed to use my OCs. Credit to HHJ for challenge. On average, it seems that Noisy Clowns win. (P.S I calculate in terms of how many members in team) Vote one of Lab Rats to be eliminated. Firey, you have been eliminated. Challenge 7 Answer this question list. Also, final 10! 1. How many dogs do I have? A. 0 B. 2 (correct answer) C. 1 D. 4 2. What is my ambition. A. Lawyer B. Critic C. Wikia Hero (correct answer) D. Doctor 3. What is my favorite part of Science? A. Biology B. Physics C. Chemistry (correct answer) D. All of the above 4. What is my favorite food out of these? A. Ice Cream B. Pizza (correct answer) C. Nuggets D. Porkchop 5. What is my favorite football team? A. Manchester United (correct answer) B. Liverpool C. Chelsea D. Arsenal Flower got every question wrong while Lightbulb got every question right. On average, Noisy Clowns lost. Vote one of these helpless people below. They'll only have 3 members left by the next challenge. Pen - 2 Eraser - 0 Flower - 7 Pin - 0 GeometryDashOreo Master has been eliminated from the camp. Challenge 8 (merge) Predict whether there will be a solar eclipse in Goiky. Just say "Yes" or "No". Whoever said "No" is wrong. I guess that means they're up for elimination. SB is eliminated. Challenge 9 I thought that since my iPad and CP were not working I would have to leave. But thank god that isn't true. Anyways, you must guess what I do. Woody won the challenge, so everyone else is up for elimination. TD is eliminated with a record low three votes. Challenge 10 The double digit challenge is double-challenge. First you must create a new pass/token for the camp and I will rate it out of 90. Then you must cross a 5 by 10 long Tile Of Terror. If one is confused, the Tile Of Terror challenge is done like this: 1. Left 2. Right 3. Right 4. Left 5. Right 6. Left 7. Left 8. Left 9. Right 10. Left Keep in mind that you start from the middle tile in the first row. Final results: Leafy: 82/100 Pin: 80/100 Lightbulb: 79/100 Pen: 76/100 DANGER ZONE Woody: 69/100 Donut: 56/100 Eraser: 45/100 Woody, Donut and Eraser are up for elimination. Vote quickly. Voting has ended. Only a few voted, but Eraser and Btd456creeper have been eliminated. You played fine Btd456creeper. Challenge 11 For this challenge you must do a nightmare. Double! Oh gosh. Anyways, first you must come up with a new invention, and I will rate it out of 80. (Credit to Bfdi is the best) Then you must come up with a nickname/label for Lance (either one is doable) the host. I will rate that out of 20 Winners are Lightbulb and Pen with 88 and 87. So vote for Pin, Woody, Leafy or Donut. Pin and Diamondcup are eliminated. You played very well but had no time to think for the challenge. Challenge 12 Final 5!! Awesome. But the challenge is plain. Choose a number between 1-5. Cedricblocks is excused so she gets 3. Finally, here's the code thingy. 1 - 3 points 2 - 4 points 3 - 2 points 4 - 5 points 5 - 1 point Donut wins, and Lightbulb, Leafy, Woody and Pen are up for elimination. Woody has been eliminated. Challenge 13 Answer this series of questions. 1) What's my name? A. Willy Thomas © B. Aaron Dempsey C. Martin Wayne D. Willy Shundall 2) What's my favorite nerf gun? A. Jolt B. Longstrike C. Praxis D. Sharpshot © 3) What's my favorite shape? A. Trapezium B. Parallelogram C. Triangle © D. Rhombus Pen wins so Lightbulb, Leafy and Donut are up for elimination. Lightbulb and Donut tie, but Donut lost the tiebreaker. Challenge 14 DYou are stranded on a deserted island. What will you do now. A. Swim for your life (9% chance you'll survive) B. Try to break wood (26% chance you'll survive) C. Shake the tree to get 50 coconuts. (90% chance you'll survive) If you die, you get a score of 0/20. If you survive with C, you'll get 10/20. If you survive with B, you'll get 15/20. If you survive with A, you'll get 20/20. So choose one now. (A bit credit to Cedricblocks) Apparently the two L's (Lightbulb and Leafy) risked taking B and failed so they're up for elimination. However, at this point of the game, it really is up to Pen. Since Lightbulb and Leafy will probably vote each other. Lightbulb is eliminated Challenge 15 (final) Comment why you want to win. Then I will rate it. Leafy wins with a perfect 30/30. Gg everyone Eliminations 16th - Gelatin - You were probably eliminated for losing the challenge for your team. 15th - Tennis Ball - I have no idea why you were eliminated, maybe it could've been the pose. 14th - Match - I don't know why you were eliminated either. 13th - Knife - Probably because you messed up in the challenge. 12th - Golf Ball - Probably because Pin voted you, then Woody, then Pen, then pretty much everyone. 11th - Firey - Probably cause you didn't do the challenge. 10th - Flower - You got every question wrong. 9th - Snowball - Kinda a threat. 8th - Teardrop - Some people thought she did bad. 7th - Eraser - Probably for getting the lowest score. 6th - Pin - You didn't do the second part. 5th - Woody - Same with Eraser. 4th - Donut - Random.org gave you a 6 lol 3rd - Lightbulb - Random.org 2nd - Pen - Your reason was good, but not good enough. 1st - Leafy - Very emotional reason to win Lasted a long time, and after everything, won fair and square. Category:Camps Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Gelatin Category:Tennis Ball Category:Match Category:Knife Category:Golf Ball Category:Firey Category:Flower Category:Snowball Category:Teardrop Category:Eraser Category:Pin Category:Woody Category:Donut Category:Pen Category:Leafy